


my heart skips eight beats at once

by overzealousukora



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Paris (City), Soft Brenda, Soft Teresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overzealousukora/pseuds/overzealousukora
Summary: Brenda and Teresa are in France and Teresa can't get over the view, whereas Brenda can't get over Teresa.





	my heart skips eight beats at once

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song "watch" by billie eilish, it's literally the second line

With heaviness in her chest, and a tight feeling on her throat, Brenda stepped out of the taxi and onto the street. She took in her surroundings, the night air tickling her cheeks and knees. She was nervous, although she was excited. She looked down at the girl still seated in the taxi, paying. Reaching out, she smiled when the girl took her hand and got out of the car.

 

They walked for a few minutes, letting the wind make their skin slightly raw but it didn’t matter. Brenda was smiling the whole time, she bit her lip to stop herself.

 

She felt the girl who held her hand, squeeze suddenly. Looking to her side at charcoal hair and pale skin, Brenda felt as if her heart had skipped eight beats, taking in a deep breath and smiling again at the female’s beauty.

 

It was admiration that showed within her features and Brenda stared at her with the same feeling. However, the girl was staring up at the tall tower that stood far away from them in the night, lights twinkling.

 

“Brenda, look at it, —” Her voice was soft, causing Brenda to squeeze the girl’s hand in hers. “— I can’t believe it.” She sounded breathless, like when they would be tangle up in the sheets for days, or when they pulled away from a kiss after being absent from each other for far too long. She watched as the girl in front of her took in a deep breath, her pale collarbones peeking out from her coat — Brenda wanted to drink wine from them.

 

They came to a stop, standing on the wet cement and the doe eyed girl could hear music fluttering in the distance — jazz music in France. Maybe Brenda was cold, but she couldn’t feel it as the girl beside her pressed against her. Brenda buried her cold face in the girls neck and breathed, taking in the scent of berries. Running her hands up her clothed back and over her shoulders, Brenda pulled back and held the girl’s rouge covered cheeks. She parted her lips when the ocean eyes of the girl stared back at her with the slightest smile, lips bitten red.

 

“It’s so beautiful.” Brenda smiled and nodded, watching as the girl turned and stared at the tower once again, she could feel her cold hands on her waist. She wanted to tell the girl that she was just as beautiful, if not more. The doe eyed female held the utterance in her throat, refraining from saying anything.

 

“Resa, look at me, —” There was a shake in Brenda’s voice and she felt her cheeks heat up and down to her neck. Teresa looked at the other girl and Brenda felt her full attention, her fingers twitching at Teresa’s neck. Brenda trailed her hands down and grabbed the cold hands from her waist. She brought them up and pressed sweet kisses to the tips of the girl’s fingers. Her heart was pounding and she squeezed her eyes shut before looking up from under her lashes and mumbled against Teresa’s bitterly cold fingers. “— I’m in love with you.”

 

It was like a wave of freezing water went over the girl when Teresa froze, her ocean eyes becoming wide, her bottom lip quivering. Brenda held her breath, slowly bringing their hands down between them, staring at the girl. Teresa’s eyes became glossy and she let out a big smile, just nodding.

 

“I’m in love with you too.” Brenda’s knees almost gave out on her and she suddenly could feel tears on her cheeks, her lips being bitten from letting out a sob. Teresa pulled her in, wrapping her arms around her neck and laughing in her ear, telling her over and over that she was in love with her.

 

Brenda swallowed the words in gulps, pulling away and looked at the ocean eyed girl as if she had hung the stars, the moon and the sun just for her; as if she had created the earth to their liking; watered every plant for their needs; wrote every poem for her ears. Brenda had fallen hard for this girl in front of her. She was existing in Teresa’s secluded garden where she picked wildflowers for her and her only.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when my hands were freezing and i thought my fingers were gonna fall off


End file.
